In the related art, in electrophotographic type image forming apparatuses, when an operation state (sleep mode) that prevents power consumption by cutting power for a fixing device is implemented, the fixing device is stopped and the driving of a fan in the image forming apparatuses is also stopped.
In this configuration, for example, when switching from after printing is finished to the sleep mode is set to a relatively short time, the driving time of the fan after the printing is finished is correspondingly reduced. Therefore, for example, when switching to the sleep mode is implemented in a relatively short time after a print job accompanied with a large amount of printing, the driving time of the fan decreases, such that the ozone produced by charging photo conductors in the apparatus cannot be discharged completely, and as a result, the material of the apparatus is deteriorated by the ozone.